Easier to run
by Koloko
Summary: Omi und Ken sitzen in ihren Zimmern und denken über das nach, was Omi Ken anvertraut hat. (Ich hasse summaries...grummel) Einfach lesen, ja? Und reviewen! Danke! --Chapter 4 up--
1. Easier to run

--  
  
Disclaimer: Weiß ist nicht mir. *heul* Und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit. *noch mehr heul* Und der Song "Easier to run" gehört mir auch nicht. *heul* Sondern Linkin Park. (Yeaaaaaaaaaah *voll ausrast*)  
  
Warnung: OOC? Sad? (Hab keine Ahnung! ^^°)  
  
Pairing: Omi x Ken  
  
--  
  
Easier to run  
  
--  
  
-- Something has been taken From deep inside of me --  
  
Weinend sitze ich in meinem Zimmer, habe meine Knie an mich gezogen. Der Mond scheint kalt in mein Zimmer. Ich bin allein, alleine mit meinem Gedanken. Eben noch warst du bei mir, hast mich gedrängt. Warum?  
  
-- A secret I've kept locked away No one can never see --  
  
Du hast mich gedrängt mich dir zu öffnen. Warum kannst du nicht verstehen, dass ich das nicht kann? Und dann hast du dich neben mich gesetzt, mich gestreichelt, beruhigend auf mich eingesprochen. Hast mir gesagt, dass du mich liebst, dass ich dir alles anvertrauen könnte. Aber das kann ich nicht, Ken. Ich kann nicht darüber reden. Du liebst mich nicht so, wie ich dich liebe.  
  
-- Wounds so deep they never show They never go away --  
  
Das alles sitzt viel zu tief in mir drin. Ich habe mit niemanden darüber gesprochen. Aber das war die egal. Du hast weiter gedrängt. Hast gesagt, dass du fast krank vor Sorge um mich bist. Das weiß ich ja alles, Ken, aber...ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Jede nacht liege ich schweißgebadet in meinem Bett. Meine Alpträume von damals sind immer noch nicht weg, dabei bin ich schon 17. Und fast jede Nacht sitzt du an meinem Bett, hältst meine Hand, wartest, bis ich wieder eingeschlafen bin. Sonst hast du mich doch auch nicht gefragt, was los ist. Warum jetzt?  
  
-- Like moving pictures in my head For years and years they've played --  
  
Aber ich habe nachgegeben. Habe dir alles erzählt, obwohl es so weh tut. Du hast einfach nur dagesessen, hast mich angestarrt, hat mir zugehört. Und als ich fertig war, bist du einfach gegangen. Und jetzt? jetzt sitze ich hier, kann nicht schlafen, weine. Und in meinem Kopf rennen überall diese Bilder von damals herum. Ich werde von ihnen gequält und du bist nicht hier um mich zu beruhigen.  
  
--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--  
  
-- If I could change I would Take back the pain I would --  
  
Jetzt sitze ich hier in meinem Zimmer, denke über das, was du mir gerade erzählt hast, nach. Warum hast du mir nie etwas davon gesagt? Hast du etwa alles in dich reingefressen? Ich hätte dir doch geholfen! Ich hätte alles getan um dir zu helfen, aber du hast ja nie was gesagt.  
  
-- Retrace every wrong move that I made I would --  
  
Und jetzt sitze ich hier, bin mal wieder in alle Fettnäppchen getreten, in die man treten konnte. Verdammt wir hatten es alle nicht leicht! Aber ausgerechnet du. Hätte ich geahnt, was du erlebt hast. Omi...warum hast du es mir denn nicht früher gesagt? Vertraust du mir nicht? Merkst du denn nicht, wie sehr ich dir helfen will? Wie sehr ich dich liebe?  
  
-- If I could Stand up and take the blame I would --  
  
Ich würde ausnahmslos alles für dich tun. Einfach nur alles um all diese Erinnerungen von dir zu nehmen.  
  
-- If I could take all the shame to the grave I  
  
Would --  
  
--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--  
  
-- Sometimes I remember The darkness of my past --  
  
-- Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have --  
  
Manchmal, wenn ich im Laden stehe und einfach nur vor mich hinstarre, kommen all diese Erinnerungen an damals wieder. Manchmal kommst du dann zu mir, packst mich an der Schulter, fragst mich, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Und ich nicke nur. Deine Augen...sind immer so besorgt, wenn du mich so siehst.  
  
-- Sometimes I think of letting go And never looking back --  
  
-- And never moving forward so There would never be a past --  
  
Jetzt ist wieder so eine Situation in der ich denke, dass ich allem ein Ende setzen sollte. Irgendwann werde ich ein psychisches Wrack, wenn ich das nicht schon bin. Aber der Selbstmord würde mich erlösen, oder? Er würde alle Sorgen, Erinnerungen und Gefühle von mir nehmen. Ein paar Mal stand ich davor, mir eine Waffe zu besorgen und mir einfach die Kugel zu geben. Aber ich weiß, dass ich das nicht könnte. Ich habe viel zu viel Angst davor. Das Klopfen an meiner Tür lässt mich hochschrecken. Leise stehe ich auf, öffne meine Tür einen Spalt breit.  
  
"Ken?" Meine Stimme ist nur ein Hauchen.  
  
"Darf ich nochmal rein?" Deine Stimme ist ebenso leise wie meine.  
  
Ohne was zu sagen, gehe ich einen Schritt zurück und lasse dich rein. Kaum habe ich meine Tür wieder geschlossen, fängst du an zu reden.  
  
"Omi? Warum bist du nie zu mir gekommen? Warum hast du immer so getan, als sei alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Ich schlucke. Diese Frage hatte ich zwar erwartet, aber es fällt mir nicht leicht sie dir zu beantworten.  
  
-- Just washing it aside All of the helplessness inside --  
  
-- Pretending I don't feel misplaced Is so much simpler than change.--  
  
"Ich...habe es einfach verdrängt. Meinst du ich bin darauf erpicht mir diese Szenen immer und immer in meinem Kopf anzuschauen? Nein! Also habe ich sie überspielt, genauso wie das Gefühl hier nicht hinzugehören."  
  
"Omi! Was redest du da? Dein Platz ist hier, im Koneko, bei Weiß, bei..."  
  
"Bei? Siehst du. Ich gehöre hier nicht wirklich hin. Es gibt nichts, das mich hier hält." Traurig schaue ich weg. Ich will nicht, dass du meine Tränen die wieder meine Wangen herunter rennen siehst.  
  
-- It's easier to run Replacing this pain with something numb --  
  
-- It's so much easier to go Than face all this pain here all alone --  
  
"Das ist nicht wahr, Omi-kun. Du hast Yohji, Aya...mich...Du kannst immer mit uns reden. Meinst du etwa, wir machen uns keine Sorgen um dich?"  
  
"KEN! Verstehst du es nicht? Es ist einfacher, alles zu verdrängen, als darüber zu reden. Es ist einfacher, meine Arbeit zu machen und das war's. Einfacher mir einzubilden, das mich keiner braucht, das ich keinem eine Erklärung schuldig bin."  
  
"Was redest du da eigentlich für einen Schrott?" Urplötzlich stehst du vor mir, schaust mich aus deinen warmen braunen Augen an.  
  
--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--  
  
-- It's easier to run Replacing this pain with something numb --  
  
-- It's so much easier to go Than face all this pain here all alone --  
  
"Natürlich ist es einfacher alles zu verdrängen. Aber zu sagen, dass du hier nicht hingehörst, das keiner hier ist, der sich um dich sorgt, der dich glücklich sehen will, ist absoluter Schwachsinn."  
  
Vorsichtig lege ich dir meine Hände an die Wangen, wische dir deine Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Omi. Du bist nicht alleine. Wir alle hatte es schwer und sogar Aya hat mittlerweile einiges durchblicken lassen. Wir sind alle für dich da."  
  
"Ich will aber nicht, dass alle für mich da sind. Ich will nur...dass...einer für mich da ist."  
  
"Und wer?" Unwillkürlich schlägt mein Herz schneller.  
  
"Baka..."  
  
"War ich schon immer."  
  
Du lachst leise. Das ist gut, das ist sogar sehr gut. Schnell fährst du dir mit deinem Handrücken über die Augen, blinzelst mich dann aus deinen blauen Augen an. Ohne Vorwarnung ziehst du mich hinunter zu dir, küsst mich.  
  
"Omittchi?"  
  
"Ich will einfach nur, dass du für mich da bist, Ken...ich...ich..."  
  
"Scht." Ich lege dir zwei meiner Finger auf die Lippen.  
  
"Sag's nicht, ja? Du musst es nicht sagen, denn ich weiß es."  
  
"Seit wann?"  
  
"Eben." Ich beuge mich zu dir hinunter, küsse dich erneut, ziehe dich dicht an mich heran.  
  
"Ich bin immer für dich da, Omi. Und das war auch schon immer so."  
  
-- Owari --  
  
--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--  
  
*sniff* Achja...so dramatisch depressiv. Ich weiß ich übertreibe, egal. Eure Meinung zählt. *Werbeslogan mäßig dasteh und red* Also einfach unten auf "Submit Review" gehen und reviewen. Danke...*verbeug* Ihr seid toll ich danke allen im Voraus...*laberlaber* *Mit Stock von der Bühne gezogen werd* 


	2. Part 2

--  
  
Disclaimer: Weiß ist nicht mir. *heul* Und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit. *noch mehr heul* Und der Song "Easier to run" gehört mir auch nicht. *heul* Sondern Linkin Park. (Yeaaaaaaaaaah *voll ausrast*)  
  
Warnung: OOC? Sad? (Hab keine Ahnung! ^^°) Lime (???)  
  
Pairing: Omi x Ken, Aya x Yohji  
  
--  
  
Easier to run  
  
Part 2  
  
--  
  
Jetzt liege ich neben dir, habe meine Arme fest um deinen schlanken Körper geschlungen und drücke dich an mich. Du schläfst. Dein Atem ist ganz ruhig. Leicht lächelnd beobachte ich dich, streiche dir manchmal eine Haarsträhne aus deinem Gesicht. Nebenbei hänge ich meinen Gedanken nach. Denke an das was du gesagt hast.  
  
-- If I could change I would Take back the pain I would --  
  
Hätte ich das schon vorher gewusst, hätte ich es nur geahnt, dann wäre ich an alles ganz anders rangegangen. Hätte vielleicht etwas überlegter gehandelt, und vorallem hätte ich dich nicht so gedrängt. Gott, Omi du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr mir das alles leid tut. Woher sollte ich wissen, dass sie dir damals das angetan haben? Du hast nie etwas gesagt. Aufeinmal fängst du leicht an zu zittern. Sofort gilt meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit wieder dir. Leise fängst du an zu wimmern, dein Zittern wird immer heftiger. Unwillkürlich drücke ich dich fester an mich, versuche dir ein Gefühl der Sicherheit zu geben, obwohl du schläfst und das wahrscheinlich gar nicht mitkriegst, oder? Als ich dich so sehe, fasse ich kurzerhand einen Entschluss.  
  
--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--  
  
-- Like moving pictures in my head For years and years they've played --  
  
In einer dunklen Ecke sehe ich einen kleinen Jungen sitzen. Einen kleinen Jungen mit blonden Haaren und blauen Augen, die angsterfüllt auf den Mann vor ihm gerichtet sind. Schlagartig wird mir bewusst, dass ICH der kleine Junge bin und als ich den Mann näher betrachte, erkenne ich meinen Peiniger wieder. Angst macht sich in mir breit. Ich will schreien, als ich das dunkle Lachen des Mannes höre. Ich sehe, wie ich mich immer weiter in eine Ecke dränge, die Augen immer noch angsterfüllt auf das Monster vor mir gerichtet. Langsam kommt er auf mich zu, fängt an mit mir zu reden.  
  
"Weißt du was?"  
  
"Was?" Ich wimmere.  
  
"Deine Eltern zahlen nicht einen müden Yen. Und weißt du was das bedeutet? Das bedeutet, dass ich jetzt mit dir machen kann, was ich will." Ich sehe, wie er sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen macht und plötzlich fällt mir das Atmen schwer. Dieser Anblick scheint mich zu erdrücken, alle meine Erinnerunge kommen augenblicklich wieder hoch, meine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt, als ich sehe, wie sich mein Peiniger die Hose runterlässt.  
  
"...i! ...mi! OMI!!!" Eine Stimme lässt mich hochfahren und ich sehe geradewegs in deine Augen. Die Besorgnis steht dir direkt ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
"Ken? Meine Stimme ist nur ein Flüstern.  
  
"Omi? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
  
"Jaja...geht schon wieder..." Langsam fahre ich mir mit der Hand über die Augen. Versuche die Erinnerungen an meinen Traum weg zu wischen.  
  
"Was hast geträumt?" Deine Stimme reißt mich wieder aus meinen Gedanken.  
  
"Es...es ist schon in Ordnung."  
  
"Wenn es in Ordnung wäre, dann hättest du aber nicht so gezittert und gewimmert."  
  
"Es ist in Ordnung, Ken, wirklich." Und wie um meine Worte zu bestätigen küsse ich dich sanft auf deine weichen Lippen, streiche dir dabei über die Wange.  
  
"Friss nicht alles in dich rein, bitte. Du bist nicht allein. Ich bin immer für dich da."  
  
"Ich weiß..." murmele ich, nehme deinen Mund danach wieder in einem Kuss gefangen.  
  
"Ich weiß..." wiederhole ich flüsternd gegen deine Lippen, ehe mich der Schlaf wieder übermannt.  
  
--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--  
  
Und du glaubst wirklich, dass ich dir das glaube? Nichts ist in Ordnung, Omi und ich weiß das. Aber ich werde dich nicht wieder drängen. Aber wenn du alles in dich hineinfrisst, dann...wird es nie besser werden. Ich muss mit den anderen reden. Sofort schaue ich auf deinen Wecker. Vier Uhr morgens. Das ist noch zu früh. Yohji und Aya schlafen wahrscheinlich noch. Nicht nur wahrscheinlich. Yohji ist schätzungsweise noch nicht einmal zu Hause. Resigniert seufze ich, hauche einen Kuss auf deine Stirn. Wie friedlich du wieder aussiehst. So als wäre nichts geschehen. Und dann werden meine Augenlider auch immer schwerer. Ich versuche dem Schlaf zu widerstehen, verliere den Kampf aber und falle in eine traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--  
  
"Meinst du nicht, wir sollten zu ihnen rübergehen?" Fragend schaue ich in deine Ameythyste.  
  
"Lass die beiden allein. Wenn sie das Bedürfnis haben mit dir darüber zu reden, dann werden sie schon zu dir kommen. Und jetzt komm her, mir wird kalt."  
  
Ich muss Grinsen, als ich wieder zurück zu dir ins Bett schlüpfe. Ich war aufgesprunge, als ich Ken den Namen unseres Chibi's hatte rufen hören.  
  
"Ich bin also nur dein Wärmkissen? Das haben wir ja mal wieder..." Weiter komme ich nicht, da du mich mit einem Kuss unterbrichst. Deine Zunge leckt vorsichtig über meine Lippe, sucht nach Einlass, den ich ihr gewähre. Nach ein paar Minuten lösen wir uns wieder voneinander, und ich muss schon wieder grinsen, doch bevor ich was sagen kann, legst du mir einen Finger auf eine Lippen.  
  
"Du redest zu viel Kudo!" flüsterst du, nimmst meine Lippen dann wieder mit einem Kuss in Beschlag. Ich zucke lediglich mit meinen Schultern und ergebe mich dir, zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht.  
  
-- Owari --  
  
--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--  
  
Gut, also ähm...soviel dann zum Thema, *Finished with Chapter one*...*räusper* Dieses Kapitel entstand auf Anfrage nach mehr. *räusper* Was wollen die alle von mir? *sniff* Immer wird mir mein genialer Plan versaut. Egal...ihr dürft mich aber trotzdem trösten in dem ihr mich reviewt. *sabba* (Und wehe Line enthält sich ihrer Meinung!)  
  
Also es wird noch ein paar Kapitel hiervon geben...Macht euch auf was gefasst...und dann kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren!!! Bis dann Koloko 


	3. Part 3

--  
  
Disclaimer: Weiß ist nicht mir. *heul* Und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit. *noch mehr heul* Und der Song "Easier to run" gehört mir auch nicht. *heul* Sondern Linkin Park. (Yeaaaaaaaaaah *voll ausrast*)  
  
Warnung: OOC? Sad? (Hab keine Ahnung! ^^°) Lime (???)  
  
Pairing: Omi x Ken, Aya x Yohji  
  
--  
  
Easier to run  
  
Part 3  
  
--  
  
Allmählich wache ich auf, fasse instinktiv neben mich in der Hoffnung dich zu finden. Aber der Platz neben mir ist leer. Erschrocken reiße ich miene Augen auf, die ich bis eben genüsslich geschlossen hatte, sitze sofort im Bett und schaue mich suchend in deinem Zimmer um.  
  
Omi's Zimmer?  
  
Schlagartig kommen meine Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht wieder. Unsere Unterhaltung, der Kuss, du neben mir in deinem Bett. Unwillkürlich lächele ich leicht. Das Lächeln stirbt, als ich dich in einer Zimmerecke sehe. Deine Schultern scheinen zu beben und du schaust mich aus großen ängstlichen Augen an. Schnell schwinge ich mich aus dem Bett, bin mit wenigen Schritten bei dir.  
  
"Omi? Koi? Ist alles in Ordnung?" flüsterte ich, berühre flüchtig deine Wange. Du zuckst zusammen, starrst mich immer noch an und zitterst wieder heftiger.  
  
"Omi?" Plötzlich laufen lautlose Tränen über dein hübsches Gesicht. Ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit macht sich in mir breit. Unbeholfen wische ich dir ein paar Tränen von der Wange.  
  
"Omi? Was ist los? Was ist passiert?"  
  
Ich will dich in meine Arme schließen, dir zeigen, dass ich da bin, dass dir nichts passieren kann, aber zögere.  
  
Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Was wenn er mich wegstößt?  
  
Ganz unerwartet nimmst du mir die Entscheidung ab, wirfst dich mir förmlich an die Brust und schluchzt laut los. Hilflos lege ich meine Arme um dich , drücke dich an mich.  
  
"Es...es tut mir leid Ken-kun...es ist nicht deine Schuld...aber...du warst...warst so nah...und...deine Hand....deine Hand an meinem Bauch...das..."  
  
"Scht...scht...ist schon gut. Ist schon gut, Omi."  
  
Mein Herz zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen bei deinen Worten. Schnell schließe ich meine Augen um die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken, ihnen den Weg nach draußen zu verweigern.  
  
Du hast also Angst vor mir? Angst? Aber...  
  
"Omi? Ich würde sowas nie tun, dass musst du mir glauben. Ich würde dir sowas nie antun, dass könnte ich gar nicht." Flüstere ich mit zitternder Stimme in dein Ohr, streiche dir dabei durch dein dichtes Haar.  
  
--  
  
Deine Hand fährt noch immer durch mein Haar. Wütend rufe ich mich zur Ruhe. Vorsichtig löse ich mich etwas von dir, schaue dich entschuldigend an. Deine Augen glänzen.  
  
Wegen mir?  
  
"Weinst du?" frage ich leise, streichele dabei deinen Arm, der mich noch immer festhält, mir soviel Schutz und Geborgenheit bietet.  
  
Kann ich diesen Schutz annehmen? Wird er stark genug sein, um mich vergessen zu lassen?  
  
Du schüttelst deinen Kopf und schluckst.  
  
"Ken..." Ich breche ab, als ich meine brüchige Stimme höre. Schnell räuspere ich mich.  
  
"Ken, es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht erschrecken wolltest, aber...ich..."  
  
-- Is so much simpler than change --  
  
Schnell breche ich ab und schüttele meinen Kopf.  
  
"Aber was?" Deine Stimme streichelt mein Ohr, jagt mir einen kalten Schauer den Rücken runter. Aber gerade, als ich zu einer Antwort ansetzen will, wird meine Tür aufgerissen. Wir wirbeln gleichzeitig herum und ich starre in des grinsende Gesicht Yohji's.  
  
--  
  
Hoppla, scheint, als habe ich die beiden gerade gestört.  
  
Ich sehe noch, wie Ken heftig errötet, ehe er seine Arme von unserem Chibi nimmt. Mein Grinsen wird breiter, aber als ich Omi's verheultes Gesicht, die geröteten Augen, sehe, verschwindet es.  
  
"Ist irgendetwas passiert Omi? Hat Ken dir was getan?" Sofort ohrfeige ich mich im Inneren.  
  
Kudo, was denkst du da eigentlich?  
  
"Nein nein! Vergiss meine letzte Frage Omittchi. Vergiss sie einfach, ja? Hab ich euch gestört?"  
  
Jetzt grinse ich wieder, was die beiden wieder heftig erröten lässt.  
  
"Verstehe schon. Wollte euch ja nicht lange unterbrechen, aber Aya sitzt unten in der Küche, hat Frühstück gemacht und erwartet von euch, dass ihr runter kommt...zum Essen." Füge ich schnell noch hinzu, als ich sehe, wie die Köpfe unseres Paares anfangen zu glühen.  
  
"Achja und außerdem macht der Laden in einer Stunde auf." Damit drehe ich mcih herum, gehe hinaus und lasse die beiden wieder allein. Während ich wieder nach unten gehe, zünde ich mir eine Zigarette an und schlendere gut gelaunt zu meinem Kätzchen.  
  
*  
  
Dein Gesicht verzieht sich zu einer bösen Grimasse, als du mich mit der Zigarette siehst.  
  
"Ist ja schon gut..." Murmele ich und drücke sie im Aschenbecher aus.  
  
"Und? Kommen sie?"  
  
Sofort schnellt mein Kopf in die Höhe.  
  
"Wie bitte?"  
  
"Ob sie zum Essen kommen." Wiederholst du deine Frage, sichtlich genervt. Ich kann mir ein weiteres Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Ich denke schon..." Sage ich dann betont lässig.  
  
Obwohl...wer weiß, was da los ist. Omi sah aus, als hätte er geweint. Aber warum?  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Yohji?" Deine Stimme reißt mich wieder aus meinen Gedanken. Erschrocken schaue ich auf.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Omi sah so aus, als hätte er geweint." Antworte ich ohne zu Überlegen.  
  
"Was?"  
  
-- Owari --  
  
Also heute möchte ich mich bei dem langweiligsten Physiklehrer der Welt bedanken! Danke, für ihre so langweiligen Unterrichtsstunden, die mir die Möglichkeiten bieten, an meinen Werken weiter zu schreiben. Danke...Okee, lassen wir die Danksagung.  
  
@ Vampirekiss: Ich hab ja auch nicht gesagt, dass du mich gezwungen hast. Aber mal ehrlich...wenn hinter dir eine blutrünstige Weiß Kreuz Otaku sitzt und du die Wahl zwischen weiter schreiben oder sterben hast, welche Option würdest du wählen?? *gg* Ich hab übrigens meine Lordess of Hell schrecklich doll lieb!!  
  
Und für alle anderen! IHR DÜRFT MICH GERNE REVIEWEN!!! Danke...bis zum nächsten Mal Koloko...*winke**winke* 


	4. Part 4

--  
  
Disclaimer: Weiß ist nicht mir. *heul* Und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit. *noch mehr heul* Und der Song "Easier to run" gehört mir auch nicht. *heul* Sondern Linkin Park. (Yeaaaaaaaaaah *voll ausrast*)  
  
Warnung: OOC? Sad? (Hab keine Ahnung! ^^°) Lime (???)  
  
Pairing: Omi x Ken, Aya x Yohji  
  
--  
  
Easier to run  
  
Part 4  
  
--  
  
Entgeistert schaue ich dich an, doch du zuckst nur mit den Schultern. Ich will gerade meinen Mund öffnen um dich zu fragen, warum, als ich Ken und Omi im Türrahmen stehen sehe. Sofort vergesse ich meine Frage, setze wieder meine Maske auf. Immerhin reicht es schon, dass du mich ohne sie kennst. Plötzlich taucht in mir eine Frage auf.  
  
Wie lange werde ich diese Maske noch halten können?  
  
Ein beklemmendes Gefühl macht sich in meinem Bauch breit. Ein Räuspern von dir holt mich wieder zurück in die Realität. Omi und Ken sitzen mittlerweile am Tisch.  
  
Komisch, ich hab' gar nicht bemerkt, wie sie reingekommen sind.  
  
"Ohayoo gozaimasu..." Ken gähnt laut, wofür er einen bösen Blick von mir kassiert.  
  
"Morgen..." Omi schnappt sich eine Schüssel und die Cornflakes und beginnt sofort diese geräuschvoll zu verschlingen.  
  
"Hm..." Das ist alles. Als ich dich kurz ansehe, funkeltst du mich dunkel an, aber ich ignoriere dich. Stattdessen nehme ich mir ein Brötchen und fange an zu Essen, genau wie du und Ken.  
  
Schweigen.  
  
Irgendwann bemerke ich, wie ich immer wieder verstohlen zu Omi blicke. Seine Augen sind wirklich rot und sehen verweint aus. Wieder sehe ich dich an. Dein Blick wendet sich von Omi zu mir. Deine Augen sprechen Bände.  
  
"Ich bin in meinem Zimmer." Damit erhebe ich mich und verlasse die Küche, mit der Gewissheit, dass du mir folgen wirst. Doch anstatt sofort in mein Zimmer zu gehen, bleibe ich an der Treppe stehen und warte auf dich.  
  
"Ken? Omi? Ihr habt Schicht. Den Tisch räum' ich dann später ab..."  
  
Ich höre, wie du deinen Stuhl zurück schiebst und dann deine hastigen Schritte. Unwillkürlich muss ich lächeln.  
  
Und wieder brökelt die Maske...  
  
Urplötzlich stehst du vor mir.  
  
"Alles ok, Koi?"  
  
"Hn..." Ohne ein weiteres Wort besteige ich die Treppe und gehe in mein Zimmer. An der Tür warte ich wieder auf dich.  
  
Wie ein Hund...nein...nicht einer, meiner. Mein Langhaardackel...  
  
"Was ist so lustig?" Ich schrecke aus meinen Gedanken und sehe in deine Smaragde.  
  
"Nichts..." Kurz hauche ich dir einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe ich dich am Kragen packe, in mein Zimmer ziehe und die Tür zuschlage.  
  
--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--  
  
Ich zucke kurz zusammen, als ich Aya's Zimmertür zuschlagen höre.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"Hm?" Du schaust mich von der Seite an.  
  
"Warum hat Aya-kun mich die ganze Zeit so angeguckt?" Deine wunderschönen braunen Augen weiten sich vor Überraschung, doch dann lächelst du.  
  
"Sehr wahrscheinlich hat unsere männliche Klatschtante getratscht."  
  
Beschämt schaue ich weg und starrre auf meine Cornflakes.  
  
"Hey..." Deine Hand auf meinem Oberschenkel lässt mich zusammenzucken. Kurze hektische Bilder der Vergangenheit rasen durch meinen Kopf, trüben für einen Moment meine Sinne, doch deine Stimme holt mich wieder in die Realität.  
  
"Gomen...ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Selbst wenn Yohji es Aya gesagt hat. Meinst du er würde dir den Kopf abreißen?"  
  
Ich schüttele langsam meinen Kopf ehe ich mich zu dir beuge und dich kurz küsse.  
  
"Arigatou KenKen..."  
  
--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--  
  
"Machen wir jetzt da weiter, wo wir eben aufgehört haben?" Ich kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Baka..." Deine Stimme ist nicht mehr als ein Zischen. Du lässt wieder von mir ab, um dich auf dein Bett zu setzen. Langsam löse ich mich von der Wand, an die du mich gedrückt hast und setze mich neben dich. Ich habe dich noch nie so nachdenklich erlebt. Du hast zwar noch nie viel geredet, aber jetzt ist es anders. Mir kommt es so vor, als ob du mit deinen Gedanken immer irgenwo anders bist, nur nicht hier, als ob dich irgendwas anderes außer deine Schwester bedrückt.  
  
Ist es wegen Omi...oder wegen mir?  
  
"Was ist los?" Meine Stimme klingt heiser und brüchig.  
  
Kuso, genau das wollte ich doch vermeiden.  
  
Ich will dir nicht zeigen, wie sehr ich mich um dich sorge. Und wie sehr ich Angst habe dich wegen irgendeiner dummen Tat von mir zu verlieren.  
  
"Yohji? Was weißt du noch? Ich meine über die Sache mit Omi?" Einen Moment bin ich zu überrascht, als dass ich dir antworten kann.  
  
"I...ich weiß nichts weiter. Ich kam in Omi's Zimmer und da war er schon total verheult. Das einzig merkwürdige..."  
  
Nachdenklich falle ich nach hinten und starre an die Decke. Im Inneren hoffe ich, dass du meiner Einladung folgst, dich zu mir legst, deinen Kopf auf meine Brust bettest. Und tatsächlich. Wenige Augenblicke später liegst du neben mir, dein Kopf liegt auf meiner Brust, so dass ich dir mit meiner Hand durch die Haare fahren kann und deine Amethyste strahlen mich an. Aber sie strahlen anders, als sonst. Ist das etwa...Sorge, die ich da sehe.  
  
"Was war komisch?" fragst du flüsternd.  
  
"Naja...Ken hatte seine Arme um Omi gelegt und der Kleine hing an ihm." Murmele ich und ziehe einmal tief die Luft ein. Du hebst deinen Kopf und schaust mich überrascht an.  
  
"Ken hatte seine Arme um Omi gelegt?" fragst du verblüfft.  
  
"In etwa so hier." Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen lege ich dir meine Arme um deinen hellen schmalen Körper und ziehe dich ein wenig näher zu mir.  
  
"Machst du dir jetzt etwa Sorgen?" Flüstere ich und berühre kurz deine Lippen mit meinen.  
  
"Ja." Flüsterst du zurück und nimmst meinen Mund in einem zärtlichen und zurückhaltendem Kuss in Beschlag. Als wir uns wieder lösen schaust du mich mit einem undefinierbarem Blick an.  
  
"Koibito? Tust du mir einen Gefallen?"  
  
"Hm?" Ich lasse meine Augen geschlossen, versuche mich auf deinen Herzschlag an meiner Brust zu konzentrieren.  
  
"Kannst du Ken's Schicht heute übernehmen? Oder zumindest kurz?" Verblüfft reiße ich meine Augen auf.  
  
"Nani?" Deine Amethyste schauen mich flehend an und genauso klingt auch deine Stimme.  
  
"Bitte." Ein Lächeln stiehlt sich auf meine Lippen.  
  
"Natürlich, Koi." Erleichtert seufzst du.  
  
Hey nicht so schnell, dafür will ich 'ne Entschädigung!  
  
"Und was krieg ich dafür?" Deine Augen blitzen kurz auf und für einen schrecklichen Moment habe ich das Gefühl, den alten Aya vor mir zu haben. Den kalten, gefühllosen Aya, der niemanden an sich heranlässt. Doch das Lächeln, dass jetzt deine sinnlichen Lippen umspielt, beruhigt mich wieder. Vorsichtig beugst du dich zu mir und verschlingst meinen Mund wieder mit deinen Lippen. Deine Zunge leckt leicht über meine Unterlippe, verlangt nach Einlass, den ich ihr nur zu gerne gewähre. Vorsichtig gleiten meine Hände unter dein T-Shirt. Du unterbrichst den Kuss, schaust mich wieder aus deinen Kristallen an.  
  
"Die Schicht beginnt in 5 Minuten." Es ist kein Befehl, keine Aufforderung, sondern einfach nur eine Feststellung.  
  
"Und die verbringe ich noch mit dir, sonst hab ich ja den ganzen Tag nichts von dir." Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht ziehe ich dich wieder zu mir, will dich küssen, aber du verweigerst dich mir. Anstatt in einem Kuss zu versinken, rollst du dich zur Seite von mir und bleibst bewegungslos aber mit einem eindeutigem Blick auf mich an der Bettkante sitzen.  
  
"Ist ja schon gut..." Ich murre, richte mich auf, aber bevor ich aufstehen kann, ziehst du mich nocheinmal zu dir.  
  
"Arigatou, Koi..." Du hauschst mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe ich mich auf den Weg nach unten mache.  
  
--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--  
  
Der Laden hat sein fünf Minuten geöffnet und ist schon wieder mit kreischenden Teenies überfüllt. Mit meiner Arbeit an der Kasse komme ich kaum nach, aber das liegt nicht an der zahlenden Minderheit der Besucher, sondern daran, dass ich dir immer wieder besorgte Blicke zu werfe. Hältst du das wirklich aus? Geht es dir wirklich gut? Plötzlich schaust du zu mir und dein Lächeln gefriert. Mit einem bösen Blick kommst du durch die Mädchenmassen auf mich zu, packst mich an der Schulter.  
  
"Einen Augenblick bitte..." murmele ich einer Käuferin zu und wende mich dir zu. Doch anstatt mich runterzumachen, ziehst du mich ein Stück nach hinten und stellst dich auf die Zehenspitzen, um an mein Ohr ranzukommen. Dein Atem kitzelt es, während du sanfte Worte in es hineinflüsterst.  
  
"Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen Ken-kun. Du brauchst mich nicht wie ein rohes Ei zu behandeln, nur weil du jetzt weißt, wie meine Vergangenheit aussieht. Vor gestern Abend bin ich im Laden auch zurecht gekommen und hatte nicht laufend diese Blicke in meinem Rücken. Also konzentrier dich mehr auf deine Arbeit."  
  
Ich fange an, zu lächeln, will mich zurückziehen und dir in die Augen schauen, doch du hältst mich zurück und gibst mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, allerdings so geschickt, dass es aussieht, als würden wir uns noch immer unterhalten. Gerade als du wieder auf deine eigentliche Körpergröße schrumpfst, öffnet sich die Tür zum Verkaufsraum. Sofort fahren die Köpfe der Mädchen in diese Richtung und das Kreischen der Mädchen wird noch unerträglicher.  
  
"WAH! Da ist Yohji!"  
  
"Yohji-san, kannst du mir bitte einen Strauß flechten?"  
  
Doch unser Playboy achtet gar nicht auf die Mädchen. Sein Blick ist unverwandt auf mich gerichtet, oder täusche ich mich. Doch dann macht sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit und er kommt mit großen Schritten auf uns zu.  
  
"Ken-kun, welch Freude dich zu sehen..." strahlt er mir entgegen und schiebt Omi aus dem Weg.  
  
"Los an die Arbeit, Chibi, wenn Aya zufällig vorbeikommt und sieht, dass du hier mit Ken..." Er stockt einen Moment und wirft uns wissende Blicke zu.  
  
"Herumpalaverst..." Yohji räuspert sich, wahrscheinlich um einen Lachkrampf zu unterdrücken.  
  
"Dann wird er sicherlich sehr sauer werden, das willst du doch nicht, oder? Also geh fein wieder an die Arbeit und lass dich von den Mädchen betatschen. Ken kann das später machen." Damit schiebt er Omi in die Mädchenmasse und wendet sich wieder mir zu. Sein Grinsen ist auf einmal verschwunden und er schaut mich ernst aus seinen grünen Augen an.  
  
"Und mit dir will Aya jetzt sofort reden. Ich übernehm deinen Job solange." Raunt er mir zu, ehe er sich an mir vorbeidrängt und an der Kasse weitermacht. Einen Moment stehe ich verloren im Raum.  
  
Aya will mit mir reden?  
  
Ohne es wirklich zu bemerken, ziehe ich mir die Schürze aus und verlasse den Raum. In Gedanken versunken gehe ich an der Küche und dem Wohnzimmer vorbei und übersehe dabei Aya, der auf der Couch sitzt.  
  
"Ken! Wenn du mich suchst, ich bin hier." Seine Stimme reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich will keinen Ärger hervorrufen , also betrete ich schnell das Wohnzimmer, und bleibe mit einem fragendem Blick auf Aya im Türrahmen stehen.  
  
"Komm rein und schließ die Tür hinter dir." Fordert er mich mit seiner üblichen Stimme auf, aber seine Augen verraten ihn. Erleichtert seufze ich. Er ist also nicht sauer auf mich.  
  
"Was gibt es Aya?" Frage ich ihn, nachdem ich gehorsam die Tür geschlossen habe.  
  
"Setz dich..."  
  
-- Owari --  
  
Und die heutige Danksagung gilt den wohl langweiligsten Ethik- und Sozialkundelehrern der Welt. Danke Leute...ihr seid echt die tollsten. So langweiligen Unterricht findet man echt nur bei euch. Nun gut, kommen wir zu wichtigerem.  
  
Reviews, Heiratsanträge, Spenden, Morddrohungen (die mit Morddrohungen beantwortet werden!), konstruktive Kritik oder einfach nur ein Lob und ein *streichel* sind immer herzlich willkommen. Tja und jetzt wo ich schon wieder so viel gelabert habe und jemand auf mich wartet *unauffälligen Blick auf Schu werf* werd ich dann mal ins Bett gehen...*abspeicher**PC ausschalt* *zu SchuSchu ins Bettchen hüpf* Also bis zum nächsten mal...*macht heute den Hüpfer* Koloko...*boing**boing* 


	5. Part 5

--  
  
Disclaimer: Weiß ist nicht mir. *heul* Und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit. *noch mehr heul* Und der Song "Easier to run" gehört mir auch nicht. *heul* Sondern Linkin Park. (Yeaaaaaaaaaah *voll ausrast*)  
  
Warnung: OOC? Sad? (Hab keine Ahnung! ^^°) Lime (???)  
  
Pairing: Omi x Ken, Aya x Yohji  
  
--  
  
Easier to run  
  
Part 5  
  
--  
  
Ken beruhigt sich langsam wieder. Das ist gut so.  
  
"Setz dich!" Wiederhole ich mich, folge ihm mit meinen Augen bei jeder seiner Bewegungen, die irgendwie panisch wirken.  
  
Panisch? Hat er Angst vor mir? Hält er mich denn wirklich für so einen Unmenschen?Seit wann fällt mir sowas auf?Also ist sie immer noch nicht gefallen.Wieso lächele ich deswegen?Kinnlade zu, Hidaka! Mach endlich deine verdammte Kinnlade wieder zu!Ich bin im falschen Film!Koi? Koibito? Meint er wirklich Geliebter? Oder hat er sich gerade eben einen neuen Spitznamen für mich ausgedacht?Omi ist umgekippt...  
  
Oh mein Gott Omi! Sofort springe ich auf, renne durch die mittlerweile wieder freie Tür und hoch in dein Zimmer. Als ich die Tür aufreiße, sehe ich schon Aya und Yohji, die an deinem Bett sitzen. Langsam betrete ich deinen Raum, komme näher.  
  
--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--  
  
Du kommst langsam näher, deine Augen sind sorgenvoll auf mich gerichtet.  
  
"Ken-kun, es tut mir leid. Ich hab es doch nicht geschafft." Meine Stimme ist brüchig. Gewissentlich ignoriere ich Aya's Blick auf mir.  
  
Aya...macht er sich Sorgen um mich?  
  
Du stehst an meiner Bettkante.  
  
"Ist schon in Ordnung, Omittchi. Ist schon in Ordnung." Du flüsterst. Deine Stimme ist zittrig und sofort verkrampft sich mein Magen. Ich will gerade etwas antworten, die anderen bitten, mein Zimmer zu verlassen, aber Aya's sanfte Stimme hält mich davon ab.  
  
"Omi, du solltest nicht soviel reden."  
  
Aya's Stimme klingt sanft?  
  
Warum?  
  
Überrascht schaue ich ihn an.  
  
Seit wann klingt er so?! So besorgt? Besorgt um mich?  
  
"Wir lassen dich jetzt besser allein. Versuch ein bisschen zu schlafen."  
  
Damit erhebt er sich und geht zu Yohji.  
  
Zu Yohji?  
  
Was ist mit den beiden los?  
  
Warum sind sie so vertraut zueinander?  
  
Ich schaue dich fragend an, aber du zuckst nicht sichtbar mit den Schultern. Du weißt es also auch nicht?  
  
Ich seufze und schließe meine Augen. Als ich sie wieder öffne, sehe ich Aya und Yohji im Türrahmen stehen. Yohji's Hand liegt auf Aya's Schulter. Die beiden sind komisch.  
  
Ist das immer noch derselbe Aya, der vor zwei Jahren zu uns kam?  
  
"Ken, kommst du?" Aya's Stimme ist wieder fester.  
  
"Moment noch!" Schnell kommst du auf mich zu und beugst dich zu mir hinunter.  
  
"Es wird alles gut, Omittchi." Du hauchst mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
  
"Schlaf gut!" Dann hechtest du hinaus. In meinen Gedanken versunken lasse ich mich nach hinten fallen, in mein Kissen. Es riecht noch immer nach dir.  
  
--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--  
  
"Hast du mit ihm geredet?" flüstere ich dir entgegen, schaue dich besorgt an, denn seit wir hier sind, schweigst du und starrst grimmig durch die Gegend.  
  
"Ich hab's versucht."  
  
"Lass mich raten, KenKen hat dich nicht an sich rangelassen?" Ein Lächeln legt sich auf meine Lippen. Dein Kopf fährt hoch.  
  
"Woher weißt du das?"  
  
"Pass mal auf Koi..." Vorsichtig rücke ich näher an dich heran, hauche dir einen Kuss auf den Hals, bevor ich meinen Kopf in deiner Halsbeuge vergrabe.  
  
"Ich kenne KenKen schon etwas länger als du, mein Großer...denkst du denn ich würde mich dir sofort öffnen?" Ich lasse wieder von dir ab, schaue dich ernst an.  
  
Hast du mich verstanden?  
  
"Was willst du damit sagen, Yohji?"  
  
"Ganz einfach, Ken wird sehr verunsichert sein, du hast dich noch nie wirklich um uns gekümmert, zumindest nicht im Privaten. Und jetzt fängst du damit an, weil du dir Sorgen um unseren Chibi machst. Das wird ihn einfach verunsichern und er wird nicht wissen, wie er reagieren soll." Wieder lächele ich.  
  
"Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach machen?"  
  
--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--  
  
Ich seufze laut. Du hast ja recht...aber...mein Gott ist es denn so unnatürlich, dass ich mir Sorgen mache?  
  
"Hm..." Du lenkst meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf dich.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Vielleicht könnte ich ja mal mit Ken reden..." Ein breites hinterhältiges Grinsen legt sich auf dein Gesicht.  
  
"Und die Gegenleistung?" Ich muss schmunzeln.  
  
"Kommt ganz drauf an, was der werte Herr verlangt..."  
  
Bevor du etwas erwidern kannst, verschließe ich deine Lippen mit einem Kuss, dränge dich nach hinten ins Bett. Als wir uns wieder lösen, grinst du noch immer.  
  
"Ich denke, dass dürfte als Anzahlung reichen..." Du flüsterst, ziehst mich langsam wieder zu dir und beginnst mit deinem Mund und deinen Händen auf Wanderschaft zu gehen.  
  
--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--  
  
Gott wieso müssen die Beiden ausgerechnet jetzt zusammen sein? Was sollte das überhaupt? Seit wann nimmt Aya, Gefühlsklotz # One Aya Fujimiya, Yohji Mr Womanizer # One Kudoh mit in sein Zimmer? Ich will mit Yohji reden...Ich versteh das alles nicht.  
  
Resignierend stütze ich mich auf meinen Knien ab und lehne meinen Kopf in meine Hände. Der Laden ist geschlossen, glücklicherweise. Noch immer spuckt dein Bild durch meinen Kopf, wie du blass und kraftlos in deinem Bett liegst.  
  
Nimmt dich das alles so mit?  
  
Und was wollte Aya vorhin von mir?  
  
Ob er sich ernsthaft Sorgen macht?  
  
Das...kann doch eigentlich gar nicht sein, oder?  
  
Seit wann macht er sich denn Sorgen um uns??  
  
Laut seufzend lasse ich mich nach hinten fallen, starre an meine weiße Zimmerdecke. Ich muss wieder an dich denken, an das, was du mir erzählt hast. Ich kann mir alles gar nicht vorstellen. Wie soll das gehen?  
  
Das leise Klopfen an meiner Tür lässt mich erschrocken hochfahren.  
  
"Äh...ja?"  
  
Langsam stehe ich auf, will meine Tür öffnen, aber die wurde schon längst von einem breit grinsendem Playboy geöffnet.  
  
"Ken ich muss mit dir reden!"  
  
--  
  
Owari Part 5  
  
--  
  
Okeeeeeeeeeeee...ich weiß ich hab mir sehr viel Zeit damit gelassen...aber...hm... *denk**grübel* Ich wollte ja nicht einfach so mal schnell was hinkritzeln...sondern...es (hoffentlich) so gut wie die anderen Teile werden lassen. (Langsam fange ich an zu bereuen es weitergeschrieben zu haben...--,.-")  
  
Nun gut wie auch immer! Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß und ihr dürft mir gerne eure Meinung hierzu mitteilen. ^^y Bis zum nächsten Mal Koloko... 


	6. Part 6

--  
  
Disclaimer: Weiß ist nicht mir. *heul* Und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit. *noch mehr heul* Und der Song „Easier to run" gehört mir auch nicht. *heul* Sondern Linkin Park. (Yeaaaaaaaaaah *voll ausrast*)  
  
Warnung: OOC? Sad? (Hab keine Ahnung! ^^°) Lime (???), Achtung SARKASAMUS winkt!  
  
Pairing: Omi x Ken, Aya x Yohji  
  
--  
  
Easier to run   
  
Part 6  
  
--  
  
„Ken ich muss mit dir reden."   
  
Strike!  
  
Ken's Kinnlade ist heruntergefallen.   
  
Ja, damit hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet.  
  
„Y...Yohji? Was machst du denn hier?" Seine Stimme ist getränkt in Unglauben.   
  
Verständlich, oder nicht?  
  
„Wie gesagt, ich muss mit dir reden. Und zwar dringend." Dreist trete ich in das Zimmer unseres Fußballers, ignoriere seinen ungläubigen Blick.  
„Mach die Luke dicht, KenKen!" witzele ich, obwohl mir nicht danach zu Mute ist. Nach außen hin scheine ich gelassen und witzig...aber innen? Im Moment geht es mir beschissen!   
  
Warum musste ich dir auch anbieten mit ihm zu reden? Meinst du vielleicht ich kann sowas? Ich hab noch nie viel auf Gefühle geachtet. Das solltest du wissen. Wie auch immer.  
  
Jetzt stehe ich hier und betrachte scheinbar interessiert dieses komische Poster an Ken's Wand.   
„Ähm...Yohji? Wolltest du nicht mit mir reden? Dazu solltest du schon mich anschauen und nicht dieses Poster."   
Ken's Stimme reißt mich wieder aus meinen Gedanken.  
  
Da war doch was!  
  
„Gut, also um es kurz und schmerzlos zu machen...Ken, erzähl mir jetzt verdammt nochmal, was hier los ist. Seit wann kippt Omi mitten in der Schicht um? Und seit wann darfst du ihn küssen?"  
Meine Stimme klingt gehässig. Moment...gehässig...das ist gar nicht gut, ich darf ihn nicht verunsichern.  
  
--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--  
  
Verdammt! Ich krieg die Kinnlade aber auch gar nicht mehr zu, oder was?  
  
Hastig überlege ich, was ich antworten soll. Erst werde ich mitten in der Nacht überfallen und dann sowas!   
„Wohl eifersüchtig, Mr Playboy, hm?" frage ich, ziehe dabei eine meiner Augenbrauen hoch.   
  
Treffer versenkt!  
  
Yohji starrt mich perplex an. Doch dann lächelt er. Aus dem Lächeln wird ein Grinsen und daraus ein Lachen.   
  
Toll! Verarschen würde er mich auch nie! Aber irgendwie...  
  
Meine Mundwinkel ziehen sich auch hoch...ich lächele? Auch aus meinem Lächeln wird langsam aber sicher ein Grinsen. Yohji ist schon in die Knie gegangen und hält sich seinen Bauch. Und plötzlich kann ich auch nicht mehr. Ich stehe dem Playboy gegenüber und lache...wie ein Gestörter.   
  
Wenn jetzt Aya vorbei kommt, dann bin ich innerhalb der nächsten fünf Minuten in der Klapse!  
   
Langsam beruhigt sich Yohji wieder.  
„Nein Kleiner, da mach dir mal keine Sorgen ich hab genügend ausgesorgt." Er grinst immer noch.   
„Aber jetzt zurück zum Thema. Wenn du reden willst, muss ja nicht jetzt sein, dann kannste immer zu mir kommen, ja?" Er zwinkert und geht wieder.  
Verwirrt sehe ich ihm hinterher.  
  
'Wenn du reden willst, muss ja nicht jetzt sein, dann kannste immer zu mir kommen...'  
  
--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--  
  
Schweißgebadet wache ich auf. Schon wieder ein Alptraum.   
  
Warum immer dann, wenn ich sie am wenigsten gebrauchen kann? Warum?  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"   
Die leise Stimme neben meinem Bett lässt mich erschrocken herum wirbeln. Gebannt kneife ich meine Augen zusammen, versuche herauszufinden wer da sitzt.   
  
Groß, breite Schultern, trotzdem schlank gebaut und...rote Haare.  
  
„Aya-san?" bricht es ungläubig aus mir heraus.  
  
Warum sitzt er hier? Was soll das?  
  
„Ja, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"   
  
Täusche ich mich oder klingt seine Stimme besorgt?  
  
„Es...es geht so..."   
  
Warum antworte ich so? Ich will ihm doch nicht auch noch Sorgen machen. Kann man das überhaupt?  
  
Beschämt wende ich meinen Blick ab.  
„Es geht so? Hast du schlecht geträumt?"  
Leises Rascheln neben mir, die Matratze biegt sich ein wenig durch.  
   
Sitzt er neben mir?  
  
Plötzlich fährt mir eine sanfte Hand durch die Haare und legt sich auf meine Stirn. Erschrocken schaue ich neben mich, sehe Aya, der mit besorgter Mine neben mir sitzt und scheinbar kontrolliert ob ich Fieber habe.   
„Nein Fieber hast du nicht. Ein Alptraum?" Seine Stimme ist ganz leise, streichelt mein Trommelfell.   
  
Warum ist mir eigentlich noch nie aufgefallen wie sanft sie klingt? Wie warm sie eigentlich ist.  
  
Ich fühle mich wieder müde, will nur noch schlafen, aber ich kann nicht, denn mein Chefchen sitzt ja neben mir.   
  
Chefchen? Drehe ich jetzt schon durch?  
  
Auf einmal fällt mir Aya's letzte Frage wieder ein.   
„Ja ein Alptraum..." flüstere ich erschöpfte und unweigerlich fällt mein Kopf auf seine Schulter. Er zuckt kurz zusammen, stößt mich aber nicht von sich.   
  
Warum?  
  
Nein im Gegenteil, er legt seine Arme um mich und hält mich fest.   
  
Was ist hier los?  
  
„Aya-san?" nuschele ich an seine Schulter.   
„Hm?"  
„Warum bist du hier?" Langsam hebe ich meinen Kopf, sehe dem Rothaarigen in die Augen, die mich aufmerksam mustern.   
„Würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich mache?"   
„Ja würde ich..."  
„Warum?"  
„Weil du auch nur Mensch bist..." Meine Augen fallen allmählich zu, die Müdigkeit ist kurz davor, mich zu übermannen, als sich der Griff um meinen Körper verfestigt.   
  
--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--  
  
'Weil du auch nur Mensch bist...'  
  
Unwillkürlich fasse ich den zierlichen Körper in meinen Armen fester an. Ein Körper in meinen Armen, Omi's Körper in meinen Armen. Nicht deiner.   
  
Vertraut er mir?  
  
„Du solltest schlafen, mein Kleiner..."  
  
Unglaublich...habe ich das wirklich gesagt? Ist sie denn so schon sehr gefallen, meine Maske?  
  
„Ja, das sollte ich..."   
Vorsichtig löst er sich wieder von mir. Ich stehe auf, damit er sich hinlegen kann. Ein kleines Lächeln legt sich auf meine Lippen, als ich sehe, wie sich Omi müde und erschöpft wieder in sein großes Kopfkissen kuschelt.  
„Ich geh dann jetzt." flüstere ich unabsichtlich und wende meine Schritte der Tür zu. Dort angekommen drehe ich mich noch einmal zu unserem Jüngsten um. Er löchert mich mit seinem Blick, brennt darauf mich etwas zu fragen.  
  
--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--  
  
Verdammt warum kriege ich meinen Mund ausgerechnet jetzt nicht auf?  
  
 Mein Herz schlägt höher, ich kriege kaum noch Luft.  
  
Was soll das?  
  
-- It's easier to run --  
  
Es ist einfacher alles zu verdrängen... Ich sollte anfangen zu kämpfen...  
  
„Aya? Kannst..." Ich breche ab, wende meinen Blick von Aya, der noch immer im Türrahmen steht und mich anschaut, ab.  
„Was kann ich?"   
Seine Stimme klingt noch immer leise, besorgt...  
„Könntest du hier bleiben? Ich..."  
  
Sag es verdammt nochmal, sag es!  
  
„Ich hab Angst, jetzt allein zu sein." Ich seufze erleichtert. Es ist draußen.  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass ich hier bleiben sollte? Soll ich dir nicht Ken schicken?"  
Vorsichtig kommt Aya zurück, steht wieder in meinem Zimmer und hat die Tür hinter sich geschlossen.  
„Nein hol ihn nicht. Er war die ganze letzte Zeit immer bei mir. Er soll auch mal schlafen." Ich flüstere.  
  
Wird er bleiben?  
  
Plötzlich drückt sich meine Matratze wieder nach unten durch.  
„Natürlich bleibe ich hier, wenn du das willst."   
Er lächelt. Mein Gott, Aya lächelt mich an und ich dachte immer, dass kann er gar nicht. Ich muss zurück lächeln, ehe ich meine Augen schließe.  
Lange bleiben wir so sitzen, ich höre ihm beim Atmen zu, kann spüren, dass er mich noch immer anschaut.   
  
Macht er sich wirklich so schlimme Sorgen?  
  
Vorsichtig taste ich nach seiner Hand. Ich brauche jetzt, genau in diesem Moment, menschliche Wärme. Ich will mich geborgen und sicher fühlen, auch wenn es Aya ist, der hier sitzt und nicht du.  
  
--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--  
  
Er sieht richtig unschuldig aus, wenn er schläft. Vorsichtig tastet er nach meiner Hand, drückt einmal fest zu, als er sie zu fassen bekommt.  
  
Sucht Omi etwa meine Nähe?  
  
Mein Herz schlägt ein wenig höher.   
  
Hat er wirklich Vertrauen zu mir gefasst?  
  
„Omi?  
„Hm..." Er ist fast eingeschlafen, aber das will ich jetzt noch loswerden.  
„Ich...ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass...du immer zu mir kommen kannst, wenn du Probleme hast. Das weißt du, oder?"   
Beschämt schaue ich weg.  
  
Was soll das denn jetzt? Musste ich das sagen?  
  
„Nein Aya-san, das wusste ich nicht, aber es ist gut zu wissen..."   
Schweigen.  
„Aya-san?"  
„Ja Omi..."  
„Danke."   
Dann rührt er sich nicht mehr. Er ist eingeschlafen.  
  
--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--  
  
Okay...Tür geschlossen, Hidaka allein...  
  
Heftig schüttele ich meinen Kopf.   
  
WAS WAR DAS? Yohji bietet mir seine Hilfe an? Ist er krank, oder was?  
  
Ein Blick auf meine Uhr verrät mir, dass wir es halb zwei Morgens haben.   
  
HALB ZWEI?  
  
Genervt falle ich wieder auf mein Bett.   
  
Diese Playboys...immer zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten wach...  
  
Ich lächele wieder, denke über dieses ganze Szenario von eben nach.   
  
Yohji bei mir? Ungewöhnlich. Und dann dieser ernste Ton. Noch ungewöhnlicher.   
  
Schlagartig setze ich mich auf.   
  
Er will wissen, was los ist? Warum?  
  
Langsam stehe ich auf, trete mit weichen Knieen an meine Tür.   
  
Was tue ich hier?  
  
Ich öffne vorsichtig meine Tür und luge hinaus in den Flur. Deine Tür ist verschlossen, gut so. Aya's Zimmertür ist auch zu. Und Yohji's?   
Yohji's Zimmertür ist ein wenig offen...Offen?  
  
Soll ich oder soll ich nicht?  
  
Mit einem beklemmendem Gefühl in meinem Magen trete ich hinaus in den dunklen Gang. In Yohji's Zimmer brennt kein Licht. Schläft er? Leise gehe ich näher heran.  
„Yohji?"  
  
Schlag mich einer! Los schlag mich schon einer! Wie kann man nur so bescheuert sein und rufen?  
  
„Ken? Ich dachte du schläfst?"   
Urplötzlich steht Yohji vor mir, mit einer Kippe im Mundwinkel.   
  
Lass es ihn nicht gesehen haben! Bitte lass es ihn verdammt nochmal nicht gesehen haben!  
   
„Musst dich ja nicht gleich erschrecken. Also so schrecklich sehe ich nun noch nicht aus, oder?" Er grinst.  
  
Okee, gut, mein Flehen wurde nicht erhört.  
  
Ich spüre, wie ich rot werde.  
  
Bring ihn um! Bring ihn auf der Stelle um! Innere Stimmen sind was tolles!  
  
Er hat gesehen, wie ich hochgesprungen bin, mich erschreckt habe. Wer rechnet denn auch bitte damit, dass er *so* schnell an die Tür kommt? Keiner, also bitte...Wehe er lacht.   
Er lacht nicht.  
  
Besser ist das!  
  
„Also was ist?" Yohji's Stimme durchschneidet die Stille unbarmherzig.  
„Ich...ähm...also weißt du...ich..."  
„Heute noch Ken?"   
  
Vielleicht ist die Idee mit dem Yohji-Mord doch nicht so schlecht?  
  
„Wieso sind aufeinmal alle so sehr daran interessiert, was mit Omi und mir los ist?" Ich habe es tatsächlich ausgesprochen. Yohji grinst nicht mehr.   
„Yohji? Alles in Ordnung?" Irgendwie macht mir das Angst.  
„Komm rein." Er klingt ernst, sogar verdammt ernst. Befangen trete ich in das Imperium des Playboys ein. Irgendetwas stimmt hier doch nicht.  
„Setz dich..."   
  
Ich habe Angst!  
  
Gehorsam setze ich mich auf irgendeinen Stuhl der nicht von einem Klamottenhaufen beladen ist.   
„Du willst wissen, warum sich Aya und ich uns um euch Gedanken machen?"   
Ich nicke und schlucke.  
„Ganz einfach. Wir wissen, dass irgendetwas mit Omi nicht in Ordnung ist. Und genauso wissen wir auch, dass du den Grund dafür kennst. Wir haben geschwiegen, aber wir beide machen uns Sorgen. Sowohl um Omi als auch um dich. Warum erzählst du uns nicht einfach, was in dieser Nacht passiert ist, in der du wieder bei ihm warst?"   
Yohji's Stimme klingt nicht mehr ganz so ernst. Sie klingt viel eher besorgt, warm...und plötzlich verspüre ich den dringenden Drang ihm alles zu erzählen, aber darf ich das auch?  
„Ich...kann nicht..." Meine Stimme klingt heiser.  
„Und warum nicht?" Der Playboy hat sich mittlerweile auf sein Bett gesetzt und mustert mich nun genau. Verlegen wende ich meinen Blick ab.   
„Ich hab es ihm versprochen." Bringe ich dann stockend heraus.  
„Wem? Omi?"   
Ich nicke.   
„Verstehe...also dann...ich will schlafen, könntest du bitte gehen?"  
Ich will aber nicht gehen.   
Verdammt ich will ihm ja erzählen, was los ist, ICH WILL, aber ich darf nicht. Ich verrate dich, wenn ich es ihm sage. Ich betrüge dich, und das will ich nicht. Nicht jetzt, wo du dich mir so sehr geöffnet hast.  
Yohji steht ruckartig auf, reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
  
Was ist jetzt los? Warum ist mein Blick so verschwommen?  
  
„Ken? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Mit wenigen Schritten ist er bei mir, fasst mir an die Wange.   
  
Was ist das? Warum ist sie so warm?  
  
„Ken, warum weinst du? Was ist los?" Yohji klingt mehr als nur besorgt.  
  
Ja was ist eigentlich los? Warum weine ich auf einmal?  
  
„Ich..." Ich schluchze. Tränen rennen unaufhaltsam über mein Gesicht.   
„Yohji...ich...konnte...das doch nicht wissen..." Bringe ich unter Schluchzern heraus, fahre mir immer wieder mit den Handrücken über die Augen, aber es hilft nichts.   
Aufeinmal fühle ich mich so hilflos.   
„Sch...sch...ist schon gut."   
Zwei starke Arme schließen sich um mich, drücken mich fest gegen Yohji's Körper.   
„Danke...danke...danke..."   
Ich vergrabe meinen Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge, nehme die dargebotene Hilfe an. Und dann...  
„Yohji...er...Omi...er wurde......vergewaltigt..."   
Dann sage ich es ihm doch.  
Habe ich dich verraten?  
Habe ich dich jetzt betrogen?  
Wirst du mich deswegen verlassen?  
  
--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--  
  
Das es etwas sehr...sagen wir...hartes sein würde, konnte ich mir ja denken, aber das?  
„WAS?" bricht es aus mir heraus. Erschrocken schiebe ich Ken wieder von mir.  
„Was hast du gerade gesagt?"  
Er weint noch immer.  
„Omi...wurde vergewaltigt..."  
Ich muss schwer schlucken.   
  
Vergewaltigt? Das kann doch gar nicht sein! Warum haben wir nie etwas davon erfahren?  
  
„Bist du dir sicher?" frage ich. Meine Stimme wird immer zittriger, mein Herz beginnt zu rasen, zu flattern. Das kann doch alles gar nicht wahr sein!  
Ken nickt nur.  
  
Aya!  
  
Ruckartige stehe ich auf, kriege diese Gräueltat mit einem plötzlichen Schwindel quittiert und renne aus meinem Zimmer. Nur noch ein Gedanke. Ich muss zu dir! Ich muss!  
Hastig und ohne Anzuklopfen reiße ich deine Zimmertür auf, schaue mich suchend um. Du bist nicht im Bett?  
Verzweifelt schaue ich durch den Flur. Mein Blick fällt auf die Tür des Chibi's. Bist du bei ihm?  
Etwas leiser und vorsichtiger trete ich an die Tür heran, aber mein Herz rast immer noch. Plötzlich taucht Ken im Flur auf.   
„Yohji wo willst du hin? Lass ihn um Himmels Willen schlafen! Ich bin froh, dass er wenigstens heute Nacht ruhig schläft." Fleht er mich leise an.  
„Was meinst du damit?" Meine Augenbrauen heben sich.   
  
Was wird hier eigentlich gespielt? Haben wir soviel nicht mitbekommen?  
  
„Er ist fast jede Nacht wach." Gibt er leise zu.  
Ich schaue ihn groß an.   
  
Omi ist fast jede Nacht wach? WARUM ZUM TEUFEL WEISS ICH NICHTS DAVON???  
  
Aber anstatt etwas zu sagen, wende ich meinen Blick wieder auf die Tür, öffne sie langsam.   
  
Was erwartet mich wohl da drin?  
  
Ich rechne mit allem. Mit Omi, wie er weinend im Bett sitzt, oder in einer Ecke, aber bestimmt nicht das, was ich sehe.   
  
Du? Du bist wirklich bei ihm?  
  
Schnell winke ich Ken heran. Das muss er auch sehen, immerhin...wer weiß, ob man DAS jemals wieder sieht.  
Vorsichtig tritt er neben mich und ich deute mit meinem Kopf in Richtung Omi's Bett. Ken bleibt fast die Spucke weg.   
Dort sitzt doch tatsächlich du, deine Hand in Omi's und schläfst vornübergebeugt. Ein göttliches Bild. Weißt du eigentlich wie verdammt schön du bist?  
  
Göttlich...das trifft es...  
  
Ein Lächeln stiehlt sich auf meine Lippen.   
„Wir sollten sie schlafen lassen, oder?" Fragend schaue ich Ken an.  
„Ja, sollten wir." Er wirkt erleichterter und das ist auch gut so.   
Leise schließe ich wieder die Tür, gehe in Richtung mein Zimmer.  
„Reden wir morgen nochmal? Ich muss das alles erstmal verdauen."  
„Klar..." Ken nickt und winkt mir zu, will in sein Zimmer gehen. Nickend wende ich mich von ihm ab, will gerade meine Tür öffnen, als er mich nochmal ruft.  
„Yohji?" Abrupt drehe ich mich herum und erschrecke. Wie um Himmels Willen ist er so schnell hierher gekommen? Ken steht direkt vor mir.  
„Musst dich ja nicht gleich erschrecken. Also so schrecklich sehe ich nun noch nicht aus, oder?" Er grinst.   
  
Hab ich das nicht vorhin zu ihm gesagt?  
  
„Werd mal nicht frech, KLEINER..." grinse ich. Doch plötzlich stellt Ken sich auf seine Zehenspitzen. Etwas warmes und weiches legt sich auf meine Wange.  
„Danke..." flüstert er mir noch ins Ohr und haut dann schnell wie der Teufel wieder ab.  
  
WAS...WAR...DAS?...  
  
Langsam fahre ich mit meiner Hand an die Stelle, die Ken eben geküsst hat. Er...hat...mich...geküsst...  
Wieder muss ich grinsen.  
„Gern geschehen..." flüstere ich, aber er kriegt es nicht mehr mit, da er schon wieder in seinem Zimmer ist. Und genau da geh ich jetzt auch hin. In MEIN Zimmer...  
  
-- Owari --  
  
--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--  
  
Gut gut, das war's dann für heute. Hey! 7 Seiten! Leute freut euch...ich hab's extra lang für euch gemacht...(Wer's glaubt wird...ich kann mich eben nicht kurz fassen...--..--) Naja gut, never mind...ja...was wollte ich noch sagen??? *denk**grübel* Achjaaaaaaaa!!! *Der Blitz schlägt ein* Wie wär's mit ein paar sehr sehr netten Reviews? Unnette sind auch erwünscht...aber nur wenn die konstruktive Kritik beinhalten...ja? *Klimper**klimper* Gut ich werd dann mal...ich war übrigens sehr sarkastisch drauf...hatte schlechte Laune...wegen jemand gaaaaaaaaaanz bestimmten...*winkt mit Garten* But never mind, hat sich eh erledigt!   
Bis zum nächsten mal...Koloko...*ins Bett hüpf*


End file.
